Pixie Stix, Rockstar, Amp, Alice Not a good mix!
by EmmettIsMyHero14
Summary: Bella and Edward conduct an experiment on Alice to see how she reacts to a drink made of Pixie Stixs, Rockstar, and Amp. Crazy Alice on the loose!


"Hey Alice," yelled Edward.

"Hey what?" cheered Alice.

"No, we are not cheering, vampires don't do cheerleading and go 'Goooooooooooo team!!!!!!!!!!!' it's just wrong," corrected Edward

"Well okay then Mr. Grumpy," replied Alice.

"Bella is coming over later so try to not be so _cheery_ it will just make it horrible for Bella," said Edward

"Gooooooooooo team!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Alice. Then she ran upstairs to go see Jasper.

"This may be hopeless," cried Edward.

Edward got into his shiny Volvo and drove over to pick up Bella, his one true love. When he got there Charlie was home, that was unusual because Charlie usually worked late.

"Hello, Charlie," greeted Edward in the nicest way he knew how.

"Hi, Edward. Come in, Bella is upstairs I'll yell at her so she'll come down," replied Charlie as he marched off to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, your _boyfriend_ is here," yelled Charlie.

Bella flew down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen to give Edward a little peck on the lips and then turned around to Charlie, holding Edward's cold hand.

"I'll be back later, okay?" asked Bella trying to be cheery so he'd let her go.

"Fine, not to late." answered Charlie grumpily.

Edward and Bella walked out to the Volvo and Edward opened up Bella's door and let her in. Before he went over to his side to get in he gave Bella a little peck on the lips.

They got back the Cullens' house pretty fast, neither of them even had time to say a word until Bella grabbed Edward's sleeve and told him her secret.

"I've got Amp, Rockstar, and Pixie Stixs in my backpack. What do you think would happen if we mixed them and gave them to Alice?" asked Bella excitedly.

"She'd probably act as if she were drunk. Do you want to conduct this little experiment? We have a willing testie." Edward said eagerly.

Bella just nodded, walked inside the house, and into the kitchen. Edward sat down on the couch and watched Bella as she worked busily to combine the ingredients. She found a cup that looked like it would fit everything and started combining everything.

"It's all ready," whispered Bella.

"Alice!! Come here!!" screamed Edward.

Then from above you could hear someone jump down off of something and start running down the stairs.

"Bella made a new drink and she wants you to try it," suggested Edward.

"What's in it??" questioned Alice.

"I don't tell secrets," said Bella.

"Fine…." said Alice giving in.

Alice took one big sip of the mix and said she loved it. She drank it all down, handed the cup back to Bella without a trace of the drink, and sat down on the couch.

"It should kick in soon," whispered Edward into Bella's ear.

"This is going to be soooo funny!!" Bella whispered back.

Before you knew it the mix had kicked in and Alice was literally jumping off the walls. She made a huge hole in the wall in the living room. Then, Alice went outside and ran in circles around the house saying, 'I'm a pretty vampire!!! Weeeeee!!!!'

And if that weren't enough Alice couldn't sit still. She would rock in her chair if they sat her down.

"Alice. Are you okay?" asked Edward concerned.

"Yeeeesss!!! Never been better," said Alice so fast that you could barely understand a word she said.

"Umm…okay," said Bella still laughing.

Alice only had her energy burst for about 5 minutes but it was long enough for Bella and Edward to be rolling around on the ground laughing with Bella in tears. (Poor Edward….no tears allowed.) Once Alice realized what had happened she confronted Bella and Edward.

"How rude. How very rude. And Bella….uh!!" Alice was furious now.

"Alice, I just had to, it was irresistible," replied Bella.

"FINE!!" yelled Alice.

Bella could tell that Alice was mad so she went to talk to her. So she went upstairs and talked to Bella.

"I'm sorry," cried Bella.

"It's okay, I really liked how it tasted, I want some more honestly," replied Alice.

"Want me to make some more??" asked Bella.

"Yeah!!" screamed Alice excitedly.

"Okay!!" screamed Bella.

Bella ran back downstairs and started combing her mix together. And the same thing happened again.

Oh crazy Alice!!! We love you!!!


End file.
